Fateful Encounters
by bobobear2657
Summary: When it seems like Gray and Juvia's love is going to blossom, Bora of Prominence reappears in their life... can Juvia overcome her past and fight Bora along with her Gray-sama? and in the end a touching event unites the two lovers forever
1. Picnic Invitations

_hi! this is my first fanfiction ever, with my favourite fairy tail pairing Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser._

_special credit to my friends who gave me ideas to add to mine _3

_please note, I do not own fairy tail, hiro mashima does! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Picnic Invitations<strong>

Juvia hid behind a supporting pillar watching as Gray lounged around, bored, at a table with Macao, Wakaba and Cana.

"I bet I earned more money this past month that you," taunted Wakaba, sucking on his weathered old pipe.

"Oh yeah?" Macao retorted.

"Oh yeah!" Wakaba said.

"Hm, you really think so huh? Well let's count up the totals and compare!" Macao yelled, jutting his in Wakaba's. They began arguing - "I bet I got more" and "Oh no you didn't" while Cana sighed.

"Gray, they are so noisy aren't they?" Cana, hugging her big barrel of sake, and sighing. Gray grunted.

"Huh, yeah."

_His mind is apparently far, far away_, thought Juvia jealously. _Not on Lucy... please not on Lucy..._ Erza had persuaded Lucy, Natsu, Levy and Gajeel to go to Magnolia Forest and train for the upcoming annual Fairy Tail race - well, more like co-erced them into it. She had invited Gray and Juvia as well but Gray said he had a mission and Juvia had just got _back_ from a mission and was just a bit too tired to go (or so she said...).

"So why didn't you go with the group?" Cana said, trying to make conversation.

"Uh, the group?" Gray looked momentarily confused.

"You know - Erza and everyone." She took another big gulp of sake and turned back to Gray.

"I dunno. I just didn't feel like it. I'm always stuck with them," Gray said defensively.

"Oh come on I know it's not just that," Cana said, wiping her mouth. "Why did you tell them that you were going on a quest? You're still here you know." She had seen right through Gray's lie and Gray knew there was no more lying around her. She cocked her head and waited expectantly for Gray to continue.

He sighed.

"Never mind." Then he looked around (Juvia ducked quickly behind the pillar) and wondered aloud to Cana. "Where's Juvia?"

Juvia's heart beat hard inside of her, listening apprehensively behind her pillar. _Why does he care where Juvia is?_

"Hm, I don't know. I'm sure I saw her earlier." Cana guzzled down another big helping of sake and wiped her mouth, looking dazed but blissful.

"Oh."

"Why?"

Gray looked uncomfortable. "Uh, no reason. Just wondering. She's -" he stuttered as if he was trying to think of an answer - "just the only one who didn't come along, so I was wondering if she needed some company or something."

Juvia sighed. _No, Juvia's dear Gray-sama doesn't love her. But he was stuttering when he talked about Juvia... and he cares,_ she thought happily. Turning quickly she took the form of water, as transparent as she could manage and silently moved away so she could appear publicly as if she had just came in. She strolled past the other tables in her normal form, patted down her hair and, taking a deep breath, went over to Gray-sama's table and sat down beside Cana.

"Morning Cana," she said. "Wakaba and Macao are fighting again?"

Giving Gray a quick side glance then turning to face Juvia, Cana replied "Yes they are they're fighting again. They always do, everyday! How are you doing? It must be lonely without Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Levy and Gajeel," sympathized Cana. Then she groaned. "They're so noisy! Why don't they quiet down no one can drink peacefully here!" she exclaimed, leaning in the direction of the two squabbling men so they would get the message.

Then she turned back to Juvia. "Sorry they're just too noisy."

"That's ok. I'm ok, although it is a little lonely," lied Juvia. But in her head she thought, _no not lonely at all, because all I need is my Gray-sama!_

"Oh. Well that's too bad," said Cana before she glugged down some more sake.

Gray joined in the conversation. "Yeah but at least that jerk Natsu is away for a while hiking will do him good, he's so lazy and weird all the time," he said. "Erza's away too, not that bad, and Gajeel too... oh and Lucy," he said.

_Juvia can't tell if he misses Lucy or is glad she is gone,_ thought Juvia sadly. Then she came up with an idea. _Is Juvia too shy to talk to Gray?_

She gathered up all her courage and tried to talk casually. "Oh Cana, do you want to go on a picnic? And Gray-sama too if you want. Juvia gets lonely now and it would be very nice to go on a picnic with you." She was sure that Gray didn't like Cana; _they must be just friends, Cana really isn't Gray-sama's type._

Cana lowered her barrel of sake and wiped her mouth. "Oh yes that _would_ be nice..."

Gray looked a bit indifferent but then seemed to change his mind. "I'll come too then."

"I'll bring lots of sake! Without Macao and Wakaba it'll be nice to drink peacefully for once," Cana said.

Macao stopped arguing and leaned over to the end of the table where Gray, Cana and Juvia were talking. "What was that?"

"Cana thinks you're too noisy Macao," Wakaba yelled.

"Oh you think? You're too noisy Wakaba!"

"Oh _really_?"

"Pah! What do you think? You're so noisy!"

"You want noisy listen to yourself!"

Cana moaned. "Shut up!" She yelled across the table to them. They sat down and started drinking coffee, arguing a bit quieter.

"There that will do it for about two minutes," Cana exclaimed. "Now, tomorrow we're going on a picnic right? Where? What time?"

Gray thought for a moment. "I'm free the whole day. And we can have it in Magnolia Park, in that meadow that's usually empty but it's a good place to have a picnic."

"Okay!" Juvia squealed. "I'll bring lunch..." _Aaaahh, a whole day with Gray-sama! And Cana..._

"Actually I think from eleven to whenever we get tired and leave for home is better," Cana corrected.

"Okay that's good for me," Gray consented. It was hard for Juvia not to frown but she decided if Gray was okay with it then she would be too.

"Me too," Juvia said agreeably. _We can pick blueberries and eat lunch - I'll make a bento box for each of us - and chat and I can stare at Gray-sama... we'll have lots of fun and when __Cana leaves later, when the sake makes her tired, then Gray-sama will tell me he loves me..._

"I need a refill," Cana said as she got up with her big empty barrel. She went over to Mira-jane, leaving Juvia with Gray...

_Juvia's heart isn't ready for this_, Juvia thought. Gray turned to Juvia.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, it's pretty boring not fighting with Slanty-Eyes or going on a big quest with all of them or something. Whatcha gonna make for lunch?"

Juvia blushed. _Juvia's__ dear Gray-sama... is talking to her...!_

"Maybe bento, Gray-sama?" she replied, trying not to sound blank and stupid.

"Oh that sounds good. I remember that when the new Fairy Tail was being rebuilt I received one that had my name on it... It was good but I only got a chance to eat it after that Natsu devoured half of it and Erza took some too," Gray said, tilting his head up as if trying to remember what exactly happened.

"Ohh, Gray-sama liked it? Who was it from?" Juvia asked shyly, even though she knew very well who.

Gray paused. "I'm not sure. I just found it... Someone who's really good at cooking that's for sure," he said smiling but he wasn't looking directly at Juvia, more like a dazed smile.

Juvia blushed once more. "Oh I have to go now..." she said. "I'm going home to... relax... I woke up too early today," Juvia said, hoping her excuse wasn't too blunt.

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes see you Gray-sama!" Juvia got up and left the table just as Cana was coming back, lifting her heavy barrel of sake.

"I got a refill! Hey where's Juvia going?"

Gray glanced at Juvia's disappearing figure. "Oh she went home to sleep I guess. She told me she woke up too early this morning."

Cana sighed. "Gray you like her don't you?" Gray was taken aback.

"What? Wh-where'd you get that?"

"It's obvious. She likes you a lot, and you like her too right? I've seen you looking at her when you think no one's looking and besides, you're not exactly the type of guy to want to go on a picnic. Admit it," Cana urged playfully.

"Cana!" Gray scowled.

"Come on, admit it," she repeated.

"Okay maybe I do like her - _a little_ - but it's not like I'm crazy about her or something..." Gray defended himself.

"Uh-huh," Cana said, apparently not believing the flustered guy.

Gray sighed. "Forget it." Then he got up and left the table, chucking his can of pop in a garbage can on his way out. Cana watched as he left, then shrugged and grabbed her barrel to start drinking.

* * *

><p><strong>and that's the end of my first chapter! I hope you like it so far... XP anyways, there's probably gonna be a LOT of chapters considering how short each chapter is... I hope you guys find it interesting so far!<strong>


	2. Blossoming Love

**Chapter 2 - Blossoming Love**

Juvia checked herself once more in her mirror. Then she gathered up the picnic baskets with the bento she had prepared for Gray, Cana and herself and headed out to the agreed picnic area in Magnolia Park.

It only took eighteen minutes for Juvia to get there on foot. She didn't know exactly where the meadow was so she stayed by the front entrance. _But of course when Gray-sama comes, he will bring Juvia there! And before Cana comes he will confess that Gray-sama loves Juvia!_

Soon enough someone came, but it was Cana not Gray. "Morning Juvia! Want to walk together to the clearing?" She was lugging a big barrel that smelled thickly of rice and alcohol (aka sake).

"But shouldn't we wait for Gray-sama?"

Cana laughed. "He's never tardy. He'll probably be there already! Juvia," she said, looking at her, "I think he likes you."

Juvia blushed. "Wha-what? Um, Juvia doesn't think so. L-let's go to the meadow now okay?"

Cana smiled. "All right let's go." She didn't say anything else about Gray the rest of the way to the meadow; instead she chatted to Juvia about the wonderful weather and guessed what Erza and the gang were currently doing. But Juvia's thoughts were entirely on Gray.

_Aaah, Gray-sama? Could Gray-sama really love Juvia? Cana doesn't lie... dear Gray-sama, please tell Juvia yourself!_ Juvia paid only enough attention to give Cana short responses and follow her to the meadow.

Then there they were. Juvia spotted Gray sitting in a peaceful meadow - well it would've been peaceful if Gray hadn't been making vicious looking ice sculptures. He spotted Juvia and Cana approaching and quickly smashed them and as they entered the clearing he made it into an ice palace with actual windows (no glass though), an ice floor, transparent roof and spiraling steps up to a tower and balcony.

_Aww, Gray-sama did this all for Juvia! And Cana... I'm glad this meadow is surrounded by trees... Juvia wouldn't want any strangers interrupting this picnic, _Juvia thought joyfully. She blushed.

"Gray-sama thank you!" Juvia said shyly. Then she sat down at the ice table and handed out the bento lunches from her picnic basket.

"It's cool," he said, reaching out for the bento that had his name on it. Then just as he was about to grab it, he looked rather oddly at it. Juvia blushed once more, wondering if he recognized the design. The word "love" was shown on one side, in green and orange and yellow. Gray's face was shown on the other side with rice, corn, peas and ham decorating the rest. Gray blinked and then tried to look neutral as he took the bento but Cana noticed he was also blushing.

She took her own bento, which had her face on it too, a big barrel with sake spilling over one side and rice, shrimp, corn and chicken meat.

"Thank you Juvia this looks really good!" Cana guzzled down some sake and then started on the bento. Juvia smiled then flushed. _No one ever really appreciated me before... dear _

_Gray-sama, I hope you like the bento..._

She turned to Gray-sama, who was sitting on her left on one of the three ice stools around the triangular-shaped ice table. He was still staring oddly at it, but then he started eating starting with the vegetables, then the meat, then his face! Juvia stared in awe. _Gray-sama is saving the word "love" for last... could this mean something for Juvia?_

"Juvia aren't you going to eat your own bento?" Cana asked, looking up. "Your cooking's delish!"

"Agreed," Gray said with a mouthful of 'his' bangs.

Juvia felt her cheeks warming up. "Oh thanks I just wanted to see if you liked it first before I ate mine," she said, pretending to be the 'happy hostess'.

"Oh it's delicious!" repeated Cana before she drank some more sake and ate some more too (haha lol get it?)!

"Okay now Juvia will have some too," Juvia said and began to eat hers.

She glanced over at Gray a few times, then after a moment of awkward silence he spoke.

"So Cana, gone on any quests lately?"

"Only one, but it was really easy but I got a lot of drinking money. I had to beat up whoever it was that was sneaking around that town at night."

Gray looked confused. "Why? They weren't being harmful or something right? Just 'sneaking around' or whatever."

"Cuz they made the villagers afraid. But I beat the hey outta them," Cana said triumphantly on her ice stool.

"Juvia is sure you did," Juvia said.

Cana smiled. "Hey remember that time when we first met you Juvia? It was in that Phantom Lord incident... I'm so glad you came to Fairy Tail. Now that you're here I'm not sure what I'd do without you," she laughed.

"Thank you. Juvia loves Fairy Tail," the water mage said softly, sneaking a little look at Gray. _Juvia loves Gray-sama too,_ she thought passionately.

"Yeah I'm glad you're here too," Gray added. "First time I met you, you were always so sad. It's good you cheered up a bit ever since you joined. It was almost a year ago right?"

Juvia's heart beat faster. _Juvia's dear Gray-sama kept track of how long Juvia has been here! Yes Gray-sama, she have cheered up a bit because of you..._  
>She couldn't handle it any longer. It was wonderful being with Gray but she needed to leave for a moment. "Juvia will go pick some flowers," she offered, "to liven up the place." She got up and exited.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>yay! second chapter done! third chapter's on its way :)<strong>


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Encounter**

Juvia hummed a special tune she had made dedicated to Gray. She daydreamed about him as she knelt on the shore of a little creek in Magnolia Park. _Does Juvia's dear Gray-sama love her?_ she thought blissfully. She remembered the first time she met Gray and fell in love with him, their Unison Raid, and what Cana had said earlier that day, on their way to the meadow.

She splashed her face with the creek water (sounds weird for a water mage right?) and looked up suddenly. She had heard a sound, like a creepy _something_ sneaking around.

Her heart beat faster.

_Gray-sama, come quickly! Juvia is scared..._

She looked about herself and got up, thankful that she was near a creek full of clear, running water. Water calmed her down and was useful for her, being a water mage. She heard another sound to her left and saw a cloaked figure winding around the trees nearby. She narrowed her eyes. Then: "Juvia's Water-Lock!"

He was trapped.

Cautiously, Juvia approached the figure in the water lock. She had made sure that there was an oxygen bubble around the stranger's head. "Who are you?" Juvia asked sternly. She inspected the man. He was wearing a full body cape like Gildarts' but it was rather dark... His eyes made him look devious and his white shirt over long red pants finished off the I-don't-care-if-you-don't-like-me look. There was something oddly familiar about him. He had long, dark blue, spiky hair with a long fringe jutting out over the top left side of his face. He had thin, dark eyebrows and above his right one there was an unidentifiable symbol that looked somewhat like Titan Nose's. He had three rings on his left hand - a Charm one, a Sleep Magic one and one Juvia didn't know.

He looked at Juvia oddly, looked up at the sky, then looked back at her, confused. "Who're you?" He asked.

Juvia made the oxygen bubble shrink a bit. "I asked you first."

"Well... you see..." he faltered.

Juvia gave him a threatening glare and minimized the oxygen bubble some more. The stranger looked worried.

"Well... okay. I am Bora of Prominence." He looked slightly nervously at Juvia, his sly smile gone.

"B-Bora..." Juvia's eyes widened. Then she turned stubbornly away. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to join -"

"NOT Fairy Tail!" Juvia yelled, covering her ears with her hands and making the bubble of oxygen decrease even more. She ran a little ways away and began to sob. She closed her eyes and shook her head as the tears ran down her cheeks. "No! No! _No!_"

"Juvia!" Bora called.

The slowly shrinking bubble of oxygen vanished and Juvia ran away.

* * *

><p>Bora frowned. "Juvia!" he tried to yell but water spilled into his mouth. Juvia smiled cruely. The scoundrel would pay for breaking up with her, calling her gloomy and making her cry.<p>

Then suddenly Bora grinned and lifted his hand. The water lock faded away and he breathed heavily. "I _knew_ that Evaporation ring would come in handy," he smirked.

Juvia was shocked. Did he just say something? He was out of the water lock! She turned around and spotted Bora advancing towards her. "Stay! Do not come any closer to Juvia," she yelled.

Bora kept on coming and put his arm around Juvia's shoulders. "What? What'd I do? Listen Juvia, I know I broke up with you a long time ago but if you want I'll treat you to lunch and we can talk things over." He smiled at her. "You look so pretty in the sunlight, my dear."

"No! Juvia doesn't want you here so go away! Just leave Magnolia and never come back, ever, _ever_ again!" Juvia screamed, breaking away from Bora. She caused water from the creek to collect in one big wave and slash vainly at Bora. Then she backed away, turned, and ran.

* * *

><p>Gray narrowed his eyes at Cana. "You can't be serious!"<p>

"Ohhh, yeah I'm serious," Cana said. "You have to tell Juvia you like her!"

Gray and Cana were alone in the ice castle (Juvia was still away "picking flowers").

"No! 'Sides, it's not like I _like_ like her. She's just - well Juvia..." Gray frowned.

Cana pulled out a few cards from her jeans pocket. "Let's see... Ah, this one is perfect!" She picked one that read 'confession magic' and put the rest back in her pocket. She grinned wickedly. "I can _make_ you confess, Gray..."

"Uh - what?"

"This is a Confession Magic card, which enables the user - as in _me_ - to make anyone confess to the person they totally love... Sweet, right?" Cana smiled deviously at Gray, who had never seen her like this before. He only knew the drinking Cana - any other Cana, such as this devious and sly one, was foreign.

"Uh - er -" Gray stammered.

"Easy way or hard way?" Cana propped herself up onto the ice table. "It's all up to you..."

"It's not that I wouldn't do it if I could, but I can't."

"Uwah?" Cana looked confused. Then: "Gray, are you afraid she doesn't like you?" Cana asked kindly. She grabbed her half-empty barrel of sake and drank some more. Gray waited for her to finish then replied.

"Well, yeah, maybe, I guess... she never talks to me or anything."

Cana laughed. "Gray, she's _crazy_ about you. You're about the only member of Fairy Tail who hasn't noticed yet!" She stopped laughing enough for another long drink of sake, then wiped her mouth and gave Gray her most innocent smile.

"Come on, at least take her out on a date and I won't use my Confession Magic card," Cana bribed; but she seemed patient and normal, much to the relief of Gray.

"Not a date... I'll ask her if she wants to have lunch with me," Gray bargained.

"Yes and take it smoothly from there," Cana agreed. "But if you don't then I'll have no choice but to -"

"I _will_, okay?" Gray almost shouted. He gave her an exasperated look. Cana grinned and sidled up next to him.

"Unless of course you like me..." she teased.

"Not on my life," he grumbled.

Cana laughed. "See, you belong with Juvia! You won't take any other girl for the world."

Gray scowled at her but then gave her a slightly indifferent grin. "Yeah guess you're right... You sure she's into me though?"

"Mark my words, if she isn't then I'm not Gildarts Clive's daughter," Cana promised.

Gray took a deep breath and then nodded confidently. "Okay, when she comes in I'll ask."

"Yup!" Cana's eyes twinkled mischievously.

Gray frowned at her. "Hand over that card. I don't quite trust you."

Laughing, Cana handed over the card. Just then, she spotted Juvia through the window, coming back. "She's coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>haha can't wait for gray to confess to juvia, they're my favourite fairy tail couple 3<strong>


	4. Asked Out

**Chapter 4 - Asked Out**

They sat back down on their stools as she came in, trying to look cheerful. "Cana, Gray-sama! Juvia is sorry, she didn't bring back flowers... she forgot." _Forget about Bora, Juvia. He is wretched and mean..._

She noticed they looked a little odd. Juvia stared at Cana suspiciously. _Is Gray-sama cheating on his Juvia? Gray-sama can not be as bad as Bora!_

Then Gray found his voice. "Juvia..."

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Um... I... that is..." Gray faltered. He glanced at Cana then back to Juvia and continued more steadily. "Want to go to lunch with me? In two days at that sushi restaurant on Sakura Street..."

Juvia blushed. _Gray-sama is asking Juvia to come for lunch! Dear Gray-sama... Can Juvia say yes? Yes to everything... and no to Bora, no, no, no! He is horrible but Gray-sama is kind and sweet..._

"Gray-sama... Juvia - Juvia would like to, for sure..." she agreed shyly. Cana grinned.

"Then that's settled! Now," Cana declared, "let's go pick some berries. It's good to get fresh air." (lol look who's talking, Cana)

Juvia winced. "Juvia likes it in here," she protested. _Juvia cannot let Gray-sama and Cana meet Bora. She must not let anyone of Fairy Tail meet Bora!_

"It'd be nice to get some fresh air," Cana argued.s

"Let's not argue. I agree with Cana, it's nice to be outdoors," Gray said calmly to Juvia.

"But Juvia... No. Juvia does not want you to meet Bora. Bora is out there," Juvia confessed.

Cana looked confused. "Bora? Oh, that guy. I know he used to be a slave trader but he's good now remember? Natsu said that he came with his guys to cheer on Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy on their play," Cana recalled.

Juvia grimaced. "Juvia knows something else about Bora," she admitted. "Juvia - Juvia..." She looked at Gray. "Juvia used to know him. But Bora broke up with Juvia because it always rained when he was with her and it was so gloomy for him... I'm sorry, Gray-sama!" She felt tears trickling down her cheeks and Cana went over to her and patted her back.

"It's okay Juvia, it's alright..."

Gray grinned. "Sure it's alright. You two stay out here. I'm going out there to kick his butt."

Cana looked sharply at him. "Gray, you can't do that! Juvia what is he doing here?"

"He - he wants to join Fairy Tail! Don't let him join! Don't let him..." Juvia whimpered into Cana's shoulder.

"Of course I won't let him! Second he meets me he's gonna be busted," Gray said firmly.

"Are - are you sure, Gray-sama?" asked Juvia hopefully. "Bora was so mean to Juvia... he broke her heart..." _But now Juvia has you, Gray-sama..._

"I'm sure." Gray gave her a reassuring smile and walked out the ice palace entrance.

* * *

><p>Gray smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh my goodness Gray, you're so dumb. You didn't even ask Juvia where she found Bora!"<p>

He sighed. Then he heard a sound to his right. He looked about himself. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Oh okay... I hear my name, I come callin'..." Bora approached Gray. "So obviously I'm Bora. Who're you? And why don't you have a shirt on?"

Gray looked at his bare chest. "Oops. Eh, whatever." He glared at Bora. "You're that guy who broke the heart of _my_ Juvia right? Cuz you're not gonna get away with it..."

Bora looked tentative. "What? All I did was dump her, it was always so gloomy around her..." Then he saw Gray's glare. "Er, you her b-boyfriend or something? Then... I didn't say that Gray! I _sooo_ didn't!"

But instead of attacking, Gray tilted his head and stared, surprised, at Bora. "Gaaah! How did you know my name?"

"What? Th-that's your name? I JUST GUESSED IT! Wow I am one smart dude," Bora said, calming down a bit and looking proud, rubbing his chin. "Well, actually your hair's gray so that's why..." he muttered under his breath.

"Oh shut your mouth," Gray muttered angrily. "You dissed my Juvia and you're gonna pay, Boar! Plus my hair's black not gray!"

"Hey it's Bora not Boar!" Bora yelled, obviously annoyed and a bit scared.

Gray grinned. "Oh really? Cuz you look a lot like a boar to me!"

Bora frowned. "No one calls me that and gets away with it!"

"Oh doesn't look like it to me..." Gray snickered. He put his two hands together and yelled. "ICE MAKE - PRISON!"

Suddenly ice formed and Bora was trapped in a cage. He grinned.

"Buddy, anything made of water doesn't work on me. I got an Evaporation ring and I can make ice or water simply... _evaporate_..." Bora lifted his left hand and was about to cast Evaporation when Gray grinned.

"You got that wrong, _Boar_. ICE MAKE - _LANCE_!" Gray formed ice spears and thrust them through the cage bars at Bora, who was too busy trying to evaporate the cage. He had only gotten that ring the past week and was still practicing using it so it took a while for him. He looked up in time to see the ice lances heading straight at him.

"Wait - what?"

Gray stopped them one inch away from Bora. They hovered in the air so close to Bora that the man didn't dare move.

"Evaporate!" Bora whispered but in his fumbling to dodge the ice lances, he had dropped the ring by accident and it had fell through the ice cage bars. He realized this and grimaced, then looked up at the victorious ice mage. "This is not over yet, you moron!"

* * *

><p><strong>wow bora is a weakling lol I thought it'd be fun to include him in the story so I did, but he is really a weakling not cool at all<strong>

**actually he's one of my favourite fairy tail characters haha**


	5. Fighting for His Love

**Chapter 5 - Fighting for his Love**

Gray sighed. _What a coward_, he thought as his Ice Make Hammer pounded on the huddled Bora inside the cage.

"That serves you right. Juvia was so hurt when you broke up with her, couldn't you see that? Why did you have to hurt her? Didn't you see through the rain to her heart? Instead you had to break it," Gray scolded.

Bora shivered. 'I'm sorry! Stop hitting me with that hammer!" he muttered, looking helplessly up at Gray before wincing at another hit.

"Nah, don't feel like it. You dare hurt Juvia again..." Gray said in a threatening tone. He let the hammer get frighteningly close to Bora's frantic body but kept it there.

"B-but I didn't! Not like I'm gonna, anyways," Bora said, glancing up at the hammer. He looked out of the cage to where his Evaporation Magic ring was lying. Gray followed his gaze as he said:

"Tch. You're gonna hurt her by staying in Magnolia. I might as well beat the heck outta you. Never mess with Fairy Tail, ya hear?"

Bora, who had been frowning in fear, gave Gray a sinister smile. "Heh heh heh, you're not gonna get the best of me yet... Juvia - is mine!" He punched the ice hammer and then reached out a palm towards the fallen ring. His sly smile more sinister than ever, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sharp and clear; obviously this had been the devious slave trader who used Charm to attract the girls although now he was good. But Gray didn't care if he was good or evil now; he just wanted to beat him.

Gray grinned. "Not so fast, bub!" He quickly dove in and clutched the ring before Bora could take it. Bora looked surprised.

"What?"

"Tch. I know you have Telekinesis, I knew it from the start. I just wanted to see if you thought I was too dumb to notice. Fail," Gray said as he sealed the ring in Anti-Telekinesis Ice and stuck it in his pocket.

"No one calls me a fail and wins!" Bora yelled as he got up inside the cage. He glared at Gray. "Juvia is mine! _Red Shower!_" A volley of several purple flames was directed at

Gray, who immediately dodged it and snickered. His sly smile more sinister than ever, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sharp and clear; obviously this had been the devious slave trader who used Charm to attract the girls although now he was good. But Gray didn't care if he was good or evil now; he just wanted to beat him.

"That's all you can do? Maybe I'll let you out of this cage and see how much better you can do then!" It wasn't like Gray to talk like this but it was the guy who broke Juvia's heart so he was doubly angry and doubly proud.

"Too late!" Bora replied, grasping the cage bars and setting them up in deep purple flames. They melted quickly and then he summoned Red Carpet. Purple fire spread until he could stand on the tip of it, a trail of the fire behind him. "I can dodge anything with this. Come on, try at me, icehead!" Bora snarled.

"Oh yeah? I got something that'll freeze the heck outta yeah!" Gray rolled his eyes as he yelled, "Ice Make - Fishnet!" An icy wind ripped from his hands and took on a fishnet shape. He aimed it towards Bora.

"Ha! Have you forgotten? My _Red Carpet_ can dodge anything!"

"Not if it surrounds you," Gray retorted and just as he said, his ice fishnet cornered Bora on all sides and trapped him in solid ice.

"Ha. Without your hardy Evaporation Magic, you're useless. Dunno why Juvia fell for you in the first place," Gray sighed. He winked at the figure in ice. "Might as well kill you on the spot, but that wouldn't do me any good for my ego, killing someone who isn't even part of a dark guild... although you sure look like it," he scoffed. "Well the ice will melt away eventually. I hope you've learned your lesson. Never mess with Fairy Tail, _especially_ not Juvia or you'll have me to deal with."

Gray stalked off, leaving Bora, strucken, in the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>...and is that the end of bora or will he come back to darken fairy tail's doors once more?<strong>


	6. An Unwanted Interruption

**Chapter 6**

Juvia and Cana looked up as Gray entered. The whole time he had been gone, Cana had encouraged Juvia that Gray would definitely win. She also found out the whole truth behind her past and thus became a certain friendship between the sake addicted holder mage and the shy bluenette water mage.

Gray looked indifferent as he came in but on seeing the two girls he gave them a grin.

"Bora's weaker than I thought he'd be. I left him frozen. It should melt away by tomorrow," Gray reported, sitting back down on his ice stool.

Juvia's eyes glistened with tears.

"What?" Gray said, noticing.

"Juvia is so happy. Gray-sama," Juvia whispered, daring to hug him. The said ice mage almost fell off his stool as Cana laughed seeing the two loves.

"You two are so cute," she commented.

Gray frowned, then gave a little smile. He pushed himself away from Juvia and she looked defected. Then he bent on one knee to Juvia and (whispering ice make - bouquet) he presented her with an ice bouquet...

Juvia's heart beat faster. _Is Gray-sama offering Juvia flowers?_ She didn't dare move. Had she fallen asleep, was this just a dream...? But Gray was giving her ice flowers and Juvia reached out to take them...

"Not so fast!" a familiar sly voice called.

"Bora?" Gray said in shock. _I thought I left him frozen. It couldn't have evaporated that quickly, could it?_

"Gray you foolish kid," Bora snickered. "My Red Carpet, if it can't dodge, it will still lessen the effect of an attack. Your ice is way too weak," Bora commented slyly.

Gray slipped the bouquet into Juvia's shaking hands and turned to face Bora.

"Shut your mouth, you'll learn your lesson yet! Still bent on bothering Fairy Tail, huh?" Gray scowled.

"If you're as confident as you're _trying_ to sound like, then show me how you can fight in the same room as Juvia without hurting her," Bora taunted.

Gray snickered. "You'll have to try harder to knock me off my feet. I can direct my ice any where I want to. You'll be dead before you try to take Juvia away from me!"

Bora rolled his eyes but in a moment he found that Gray was a good aimer as Cana and Juvia were confidently cheering on Gray without seeming the least bit worried.

"Ice Make - Lance!" Several ice lances were darted at Bora who, on his Red Carpet, dodged them with a bit of difficulty.

"Your Red Carpet isn't as sophisticated as you make it out to be," commented Gray.

Bora just gritted his teeth while trying to stay cool. "Your Fairy Tail doesn't seem to be so smart to pick someone like you," he shot back.

"Oh you dare insult Fairy Tail?" Gray yelled at him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Yes Juvia?"

"Juvia knows you will win."

Gray didn't say anything but he grinned. Then "Ice Make - Flying Carpet!" and Gray fighting while on a swift floating carpet too.

"Won't Gray-sama slip?" Juvia whispered to Cana.

"No, he is skilled on the ice," Cana replied. It was true; Gray was swift and steady on the ice platform.

Juvia watched as Gray attacked Bora with ice while balancing skillfully on the ice carpet. _Ah, Juvia's dear Gray-sama is so skilled and handsome..._

"Ice Make - Cocoon!" Gray shouted when Bora tried to push him off the floating ice platform.

"Ow," muttered Bora, his hands bleeding. "Prominence Whip!" Long, curved whips of purple fire slashed at Gray as they sped closer.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia whispered, but she knew that it would be okay.

"Tch. Like that will scratch me. Ice Make - Shield!" An ice wall just big enough to block the whips of purple flames appeared in front of Gray. The prominence whips hit it and dissapated, leaving Bora looking stricken at the confident ice mage as the shield vanished too, by Gray's command.

"What?" he murmured in shock.

Gray snickered. "Seems like you're time is up, Boar." The ice carpet lowered to the ground and faded away.

Bora blinked, then grinned. "Not so fast," he said under his breath. "Prominence Typhoon!" He spread his arms wide out and a spiralling column of deep violet flame came from his chest, targeting Gray whose back was turned.

Juvia gasped. "Gray-sama!" she called in fear. At the same time Cana yelled, "GRAY!" and Gray ducked just in time.

The big column of flame spiralled over Gray's head and hit the wall of the ice castle, smashing the wall to smithereens.

Gray scowled. "Tch. Get outta here Boar."

Bora frowned. "If it hadn't been for Juvia and that other girl you'd be dead meat," he sniffed. "Just watch Bora of Prominence win you over, you little Fairy Tail jerk," he growled.

Juvia couldn't stand it. Before Gray could snap back at Bora, she yelled, "Don't taunt Juvia's Gray-sama!" There was rage in her eyes and she looked half drunk, half love-sick and one hundred percent angry. Gray looked shocked at Juvia but Cana went over to him and told him to let Juvia handle her own past.

Bora looked afraid for the first time since he had come to the ice castle.

"Wha-what can you say, Juvia? Your magic is just rain... only water... like that's gonna be anything against my unstoppable purple flame!" He said but his eyes showed his worry.

Juvia approached him. "Shut. Up. Bora! Get out of here or you'll face the wrath of Juvia! Don't you dare insult her dear Gray-sama!" She rose her hands and out of nowhere, water appeared. "_Sierra!_"

Cana gasped. _Sierra... that's an incredibly powerful magic! She's going to burn Bora? She looks outraged enough, but Bora's not evil..._

"Come on I'm not harming you right now so why try to harm me? It's just that ice make guy who I was fighting, not you... and it's not like he's dead right now or something!" He spread out his hands in a cool gesture as if to prove the point that he didn't really care about the guy.

"Don't. Ever. Insult. Gray-sama_!_" Juvia yelled, sending the water, steaming hot with her emotion, shooting at Bora. Although still on his red carpet he couldn't dodge the crazy high temperature water that was attacking him.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bora screamed. If you had just met him you'd say no way would he have ever been a guy with a sinister expression that lots of girls fell for all the time(even if it was simply because of a ring, haha).

He got up, soaked with steam rising from his scorched body. He shook his head, pretending to be alright after the sierra attack.

"I really didn't have any expectations to harm you here, Juvia. But it seems like I don't gotta choice," he muttered to the outraged water mage.

He put his hands together (kinda like Gray's ice make posture) and narrowed his eyes at the water mage who was swirling boiling hot water around her body and coming closer to Bora in rage.

Bora didn't seem to notice as he cast the purple flame magic that so little people have ever seen him do. Those who have has consequently never breathed again. "Secret Technique: _Eien no honō!_"

Cana, more experienced in magic languages than Juvia (who would've been too angry to notice anyways) gasped. Even Gray didn't know what Bora was talking about, but Cana knew. _Eien no honō... Eternal Flame?_

"Juvia! Watch out!"

But the said water mage totally ignored her. Juvia advanced towards Bora, looking drunk and angry.

Bora grimaced; he apparently didn't want to harm Juvia, whom he had a crush on, even after they broke up. But he sturdied himself and cast the magic.

At first it was a small purple flame but as Juvia attacked with her water, the flame just burned brighter, using the hot water as fuel. It grew bigger until it was a giant sphere, similar to his Red Skull in a way but different. Mixing with the water it was purple mixed with blue to create some sort of dark, unknown, unearthly colour never seen by a human. Juvia didn't notice and consequently kept fueling it as she attacked.

"Juvia! Stop! NOW! JUVIA YOU'RE JUST FUELING HIS FIRE!" Cana shouted. She and Gray ran towards Juvia, trying to pull her back but she shook them off with barely an effort.

Cana grimaced. _Her love for Gray makes her this strong but somehow this determinedly stupid too..._

* * *

><p><strong>will the eternal flame harm them all, will bora actually win? both sides showing confidence but who will actually win?<strong>


	7. Eien no honō

**Chapter 7 - Eien no honō**

"Juvia! Stop it!" Cana screamed exasperatedly, tugging at the water mage. Juvia turned to Cana.

"Juvia must beat Bora," the water woman hissed.

"NO! Look, it's obviously dangerous," Gray said, gesturing to the Eternal Flame in Bora's hands, as big as a fiery basketball.

Bora grinned. "Tch. Irresponsible Fairy Tail mages. I will teach you the true power of Bora of Prominence!"

Juvia's eyes widened. "Juvia will not let you." She darted at Bora.

"Water Slicer!"

"Don't _slice_ him!" Cana yelled.

Juvia raced towards Bora and, creating a ball of swirling water in her hands as she ran, lunged towards Bora and in one swift motion water was everywhere and the Eternal Flame had been sliced. It quickly dissapated, leaving Bora standing in absolute _shock_.

"Juvia's Water Slicer," the water woman said, narrowing her eyes at Bora, "will cut anything."

Bora gaped in shock but then regained his composure. "Not... _really_," Bora said. Although it seemed to have shrunk, suddenly the flame grew fast and so big it was almost high enough to cover Bora's face.

Bora grinned, showing his perfect teeth. "I hate to do this to you all, but - _Eien no honō_! Eternal Flame!" The gigantic ball of fire multiplied and set the area all around Bora in flames - deep, frightening, violet flames. Through the fire Cana, Juvia and Gray could see him smiling slyly.

"You fell for my act. My job is to wander Fiore and eliminate minor guilds."

"But you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Juvia exclaimed.

"No, I want to resurrect Titan Nose! The best guild in Fiore years ago will rise again to the top! And we will take over Fairy Tail's guild and use that as our headquarters," Bora said, cackling.

Gray scowled. "So you're going to overthrow Fairy Tail, huh? Well we're not about to let you! I don't care if your _Eien no honō_ thing is super powerful or whatever, because I have something stronger." He looked nervous, Cana could tell.

As Gray was about to yell, _Iced Shell!_ Cana pulled him back.

"Gray don't be stupid! There must be another way to overpower this guy," she whispered angrily. "Foolish boys."

"Forget it. If he's gonna be this way then I'll just have to do the only possible thing to-"

"Don't be stupid!" Cana yelled in his ear.

Juvia looked on in confusion, but Bora just shook his head and chuckled.

His flame was growing at an alarming rate and the three Fairy Tail members were already sweating in the equally fast growing heat. A violent swirl of deep purple fire and a smoky orange surrounded the expanding, fierce sphere of flame and the more the ball of flame grew, the more shaky and threatening-looking the fire became.

"What can you do that would overpower my Eternal Flame? _Nothing_," Bora answered his own question and finished with a laugh.

"Iced Shell," Gray yelled contradictory with gritted teeth as he tried to get Cana off him. He shook her off with some difficulty.

Cana frowned. "Fine, then be that way!" She pulled out three cards - _Lightning_, _Reverse Tower_ and _Lovers_. "Jolt of Fate!"

Immediately lightning hit Gray and Bora at the same time, just as Gray was getting ready to do Iced Shell and just as Bora was getting ready to attack with his _Eien no honō_.

"!" the two males cried in unison.

Cana laughed as she watched the two of them suffer in lightning shocks. "Silly boys, you'll never be able to overcome lightning," she scoffed.

As Bora was struggling in pain on the floor his flame disappeared.

Cana walked over and sighed. "When will these boys become real men?"

Pulling out some cards she whispered. "Shuriken Cards!" and flung them with a flick of the hand zipping towards Bora, whose eyes widened.

"GYAAAAAAH! Stop those cards!"

Cana pretended to think for a moment before answering. "Ahh, no thanks."

As the shuriken cards hit Bora and stabbed him in the shoulder and torso and hip, gently but hard enough to hurt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah HELP!" Bora cried before he fainted once more.

Cana stopped the lightning from hitting Gray.

The said ice mage got up. "What was _that_ for, you could've just attacked Bora not me!"

"Oh, it's fun to see boys endure treacherous rituals in order to become a man... _eventually_," Cana teased, implying that Gray was still a child.

Juvia laughed. "Juvia thinks so too," she said (obviously not meaning it but still like to tease a bit).

Gray scowled. "Ice Make - Cage!" he muttered, trapping Cana and Juvia.

"Tch. You really think that will stop me, huh?" Cana said playfully. "Maybe guys can't get out with their... er, size and all... but..."

The two girls escaped easily through the cage bars, which caused Gray to frown in surprise.

"Ta-da!" Cana exclaimed.

"Juvia thinks that women are more skilled at escaping than men," Juvia said, giggling.

"_Boys_," Cana corrected.

Gray sighed. "Well if you really think that way... Let's see you escape _these_! Ice Make - Lance!"

Dozens of ice spears darted swiftly at the two girls.

Juvia looked rather frightened but Cana sighed. "Boys, boys... Come with me, Juvia."

She slid back into the cage and Juvia followed. The ice spears, aimed towards Juvia and Cana, hit the thick ice cage bars and shattered them.

Cana started laughing. "You ruined your own cage... Gray you're one of a kind..." (laughs)

"Er, oh Gray-sama, Juvia and Cana are just having fun, they are not teasing you..." Juvia said anxiously.

Gray grinned. "I guess I'm beat," he said, apparently not caring.

Relieved, Juvia decided to ask what to do now. "How about Bora? Juvia is wondering what to do with Bora."

"Bora? Almost forgot about that little sucker," Gray sneered, walking over to Bora's limp body on the ice floor and kicking him gently on the side.

"Hm... he _did_ say he wanted to take over Fairy Tail to make Titan Nose stronger! That's a good reason to report him to authorities - namely Master Makarov for now," Cana said.

"Will he believe you?" Juvia asked.

"Yes of course! Not like he'd turn down the honesty's of his 'children'," Cana said. Then she smiled at Juvia. "We won't tell him about your past with Bora alright?"

Juvia nodded gratefully.


	8. An Important Visitor

**Chapter 8 - An Important Visitor**

Makarov entered the guild with Bob of Blue Pegasus and they walked cheerfully to the barmaid's counter.

"Morning, Masters!" Mira greeted as she finished up wiping the counter.

"Morning!" they replied back.

Suddenly Gray, Cana and Juvia came barging into the guild making a big racket and lugging something with them. They stopped, Gray looked around, and then made a race for Makarov.

Cana waved as she and Juvia followed Gray to the master, dragging the limp 'something' behind them.

"Gramps! Master Bob! We bumped into this guy at Magnolia Park!" Cana yelled as she approached.

Bob glanced at the dazed Bora. "Why hello, you look like a cute boy! You seem unconscious though," he observed.

"Who is he?" Makarov demanded curiously.

Gray kicked lightly at Bora's side. "This guy is Bora from Titan Nose. His dream is to take over Fairy Tail and replace it with Titan Nose as the top guild in Fiore," he announced dryly.

Makarov and Bob began laughing so hard that Gray, Cana, Juvia and Mira couldn't stop them.

"AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!" Makarov babbled.

"LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Bob yelled. The two slapped their own thighs in utter amusement, then hugged each other and tears ran down their cheeks.

"OH HOHOHOHO! I HAVEN'T HAD SUCH A GOOD LAUGH IN AGES!" Bob declared.

"I HAVEN'T HAD SUCH A GOOD LAUGH IN AGES! OH HOHOHOHO!" Makarov shouted.

"_A_HAHAHA__HAHAHA__HAHAHA__HAHAHA__HAHAHA__HAHAHA__HAHAHA_!_" they cried in unison.

Juvia and Cana exchanged amused glances and Mira chuckled.

"Oh, Juvia, Cana, sit down and I'll treat you two to a glass of lemonade while we're waiting for those two to stop laughing," she invited, gesturing to the tall counter seats.

They gladly accepted and sipped some lemonade as the master of Fairy Tail and the master of Blue Pegasus laughed their heads off. Soon enough, though, they stopped laughing, wiped their tears and sat on two other counter seats.

"So this guy wanted to expand Titan Nose, huh?" Makarov said, chuckling vainly.

"Yeah but we beat him up and here he is," Gray responded. "Juvia helped a lot," he said, glancing appreciatively at the blushing water mage.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama and Cana-san were best," she said humbly, looking down. Her heart beat fast. _Oh, Gray-sama! He asked if Juvia could go to lunch with him tomorrow on that sushi restaurant on Sakura Street! And he gave her ice flowers..._

"Anyways what do we do with him?" Cana interrupted her thoughts.

"I think if he's been trying to do things for the wrong intentions, he had better be reported to the Council, his guild included," Mira offered helpfully. Then she cocked her head.

"I've never heard of Titan Nose though."

"Oh, Titan Nose collapsed a long time ago! And this cute boy here wants to resurrect it again," Bob explained.

"Not only that," Makarov said. "Its fall was so abrupt and no one saw it coming. Sometimes I look back and wonder if it was deliberate, and maybe Titan Nose still exists, but hidden somewhere," he told the group.

"It fell? But you think it still exists?" Cana asked. "It fell... I didn't know that."

Bob nodded. "Yes I felt doubtful at first but I forgot about it... they didn't have any cute boys anyways," giggled the Blue Pegasus master. "Except for maybe this one." But everyone felt he was as serious about it as they were.

"Why would they even do that? Hide I mean," Gray asked.

"Juvia thinks they want to be an independent guild or maybe they did something wrong and don't want the Council to notice them," Juvia timidly put in her two cents worth.

"Or... they want to hide and are plotting something really big right now," Bob suggested.

"Juvia is wondering if the Council should know about this," the water mage said.

Makarov looked thoughtfully at Bob, and vice versa, but they didn't say anything. Cana thought they were talking with their eyes.

* * *

><p>Cana frowned as she turned to Gray and Juvia, who were sharing a table with her, Macao and Wakaba.<p>

"They're so noisy," she complained about the ruckus Macao and Wakaba were causing at the other end of the table. She was clutching her arms around her oversized barrel of sake.

"Uh, yeah," Gray agreed distantly. He was peering at a certain figure who was entering the guild front entrance. "Hey who's that? It looks like -"

The figure walked in and looked around the guild. He had black hair, curious eyes and a long scar by his left eye and was wearing an orange-and-brown striped over coat with tall collars.

"Mest?" the voice of a young girl said.

Mest looked around and saw the source - a familiar blue-haired young girl. "Oh, hi, Wendy!"

She ran over and grinned, and Gray got up and ran over too. "What're you doing here, Mest?" he asked confused. Then he frowned. "You're from the Magic Council and I know about you so don't try to pull off any memory magic," he warned, squinting his eyes at the Magic Council member.

"Oh, no, nothing of the sort," protested Mest (a.k.a. Doran-bolt), laughing nervously. And then with a sly gleam in his eyes he added, "Unless you want me to help you forget something... embarrassing in your life, for instance?

Gray frowned. "Uh-uh-well - hey, no way! You assume too much," he said stiffly.

Mest laughed. "I'm simply being a representative of the Council, because Master Makarov and Masker Bob sent some important news to the Council this morning," he explained.

Wendy blinked. "Important news?"

"Er, yes," the man said. "Speaking of which... where are they?"

"They're at Master Bob's large mansion," Mirajane piped up.

"Oh. Thanks!" Mest exclaimed gratefully. He pivoted around and as he left the guild, he gave a wave to Wendy and Gray behind him.

Gray returned to his seat. "I wonder what the 'important news' was," Gray said to Cana and Juvia. "Maybe about Bora. I bet it was 'bout Bora."

"Juvia thinks so," the water mage agreed.

They looked at Cana, who said, "Yeah, probably," then went back to drinking her sake.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter ten finally got it finished! so busy right now but thankfully I find time to work on this fanfic :)<strong>

**review please!**


	9. Biding One's Time

**Chapter 9: Biding One's Time**

Mest grimaced as he rode the modest horse-drawn carriage driven by a Fiore man. He hadn't wanted to cause attention with a Magic Council airship so he had hired a carriage driver in Magnolia to transport him to Master Bob's mansion. He could stand transportation but patience was one thing his Magic Council buddies teased him about _not_ having.

At last the luxurious, peaceful Blue Pegasus style villa came into view and the carriage slowed. He heard the driver call out softly to the two horses, then the journey came to a full stop. At last they had arrived.

"Thank you," Mest said appreciatively as he hopped out. He fiddled with his wallet until he found the exact payment he was supposed to give, but the driver got off his seat and shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I am honoured to do service for a Magic Council member," he chuckled, waving the money away.

Mest looked surprised, then pleased. "Alright then, thank you for the lovely ride." _How transparent I am, for this man to have known my identity. I should be embarrassed_, he scolded himself.

The driver went to the back of the stage where the luggage was put and unloaded the one large handbag that Mest had brought.

"Here you go, and good day sir!" The driver climbed up to his seat, took the reins back and snapped them at the horses to turn around and head back to far away town.

Mest walked into the mansion. It was light and airy inside with thick pillars and a strong sweet smell of perfume.

Suddenly three young men swept over to him.

"Welcome," they chorused, then looked at him shocked. "Oh, you're a man," the tall blonde said.

"But you are still welcome, Sir Doran-bolt, Representative of the Magic Council," the shortest one said with a stunning smile.

"We thought you were Lucy of Fairy Tail, not that we care," the tallest, dark haired one added.

"I am Hibiki, and this is Eve and Ren," introduced the tall blonde, who took charge. "Welcome to the mansion. Did you bring any young ladies with you?"

"Uh, no," Mest said.

Hibiki and Eve looked disappointed.

Then suddenly a loud, poetic voice cried out, "Welcome, Doran-bolt!"

The three young men beamed up at a man sliding down one of the rails on the big set of stairs. "_Sensei!_" they cried back.

Mest looked up and saw a familiar figure. "Thank you Ichiya."

"What're you here for? To consult with us?"

"Uh, no. I heard Master Bob and Master Makarov are here and I need to talk with them?"

"Er, alright," Ichiya said. "Come with me."

The group of five walked up the steps, down a corridor into the West Wing of the mansion, and into a big room where Master Bob and Master Makarov were drinking and chuckling and telling of old times when they were kids and Bob was still a Fairy Tail member.

"Oh-hohohoho! _You_ were _naughty_? I was naughtier than you, oldie man!" Makarov yelled.

"As if, Makarov! Remember when I-! Oh, hello Mage Doran-bolt!" Bob greeted cheerfully, turning to the open doorway where Mest was standing with the three young men behind him and Ichiya beside him.

Makarov turned to greet him as well. "Ah, you came, Doran-bolt! Or should I call you Mest, you shar caused a lotty trouble for us on Tenrou!" he said, obviously drunk.

Mest grinned. "Heh, yeah," he responded feeling slightly bashful.

"Well come on and sit with us," invited Bob blithely, gesturing to the seat on his right, opposite of Makarov.

Mest obediently walked over and took the seat. "I came about Bora, that young man from Titan Nose," Mest said gaily, enjoying the mood.

As Ichiya, Hibiki, Eve and Ren left, Makarov laughed. "Yes yes but first let's talk! And drink wine!"

"Wine?" Mest was about to exclaim but instead he grinned. _Might as well bear it. Hopefully they have my favourite brand._ "Any Magnolia Cherry?"

"Oh-hoho like we'd have anything else! You have marvelous taste, Doran-beelt!" Makarov giggled. "Ah, how about this flavour?" He poked at one tall-necked bottle and guffawed.

"Here you go!" Bob poured a glass for Mest and handed it over.

"Thanks." Mest sipped it and looked at Bob and Makarov in turn. _They look like a cheerful, silly pair. I wonder when we'll _ever_ get around to discussing about this Bora._

* * *

><p>Gray stared indifferently into the distance as he sat on the roof of the guild. <em>Juvia... I finally asked Juvia on a date...<em>

Then he smacked himself in the head. _Wait! What makes you think it's a date you dimwit!_

_Huh? But I asked her out..._

_That doesn't mean it's a date, you're just being friendly and inviting her to lunch at a restaurant!_

_Yeah, it's a restaurant... and just us two... Doesn't that make it a date?_ He asked himself.

_It's a popular sushi restaurant which I bet she goes to all the time you stupid stupid dimwit! Stop thinking crazy thoughts!_

_So it's not a good restaurant for a date?_

_It's not a date you thick-headed dimwit!_

He sighed. "Why am I talking to myself? How stupid..."

"Want someone else to talk to?"

He reeled around. "Cana!"

As usual she was holding a big bottel of sake, rather small in comparison to her barrel of sake. The low-collar scanty blouse, a skirt slightly ruffled by the breeze and the drunken look in her eyes was definitely Cana alright.

"Hey." She took a spot beside him. "Whatcha doing? Thinking about tomorrow?" she inquired teasingly.

"Yeah what do you care?" the ice mage replied skeptically.

"Oh, nothing. I just talked to Juvia and she's _really_ excited," Cana said, poking him in the shoulder. "You should do more than have lunch! Maybe bring her to the local theatre or ask her to be your -"

Gray stared at her. "Be my - ?"

Cana threw her head back and laughed. "Nothing. 'Gray-sama' should already know," she added, imitating Juvia's way of speaking.

Gray looked away towards the darking sky.

_Oh?_ Cana thought, trying to see his face. _I've never seen him blush... he's blushing._

"Gray, you know, you look cute when you blush," she wanted to say, but kept it back. It wouldn't make anything better. This ice mage seemed in a pretty dismal mood.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, scooting closer. "Gray..."

"I just - don't know if Juvia likes me - how she feels after Bora came back - if she's just pretending to like me just cuz Bora's around, or something," he complained, his 'cute' blush turning into a cold scarlet colour.

Cana scowled. "She likes you, you're about the only Fairy Tail member who doesn't know that! She stalks you! She calls you 'Gray-sama' and she's always so shy when you're around! Ask anyone, _especially_ the girls at Fairy Hills!" _Or Happy, he's the love expert at Fairy Hills,_ she added in her head.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked, noticing that she was blushing and giggling to herself.

"Hah? Oh nothing, hehe..." She tried to keep a serious face but it was obvious she was keeping something to herself. Gray, however, didn't push it. Instead he shrugged and lay on his back on the roof of the guild, his arms crossed against his (bare) chest, staring at the softly approaching dusk.

"If you need me I'll be down _in_ the guild, with Juvia and those two noisy brats," Cana whispered, getting up.

Gray didn't reply as he watched the sun set slowly in the far west mountains, slightly covered with glinting snow. _Juvia... so beautiful, kind, strong... if she doesn't like me..._

He sighed as the sun disappeared behind the distant Magnolia Alps.

_I wish tomorrow would never come..._

* * *

><p><strong>Gray is so apprehensive right now...<strong>

**I really had fun with Makarov, it's so entertaining to write a drunk Makarov!**

**I also thought it'd be fun to make both Gray and Mest waiting but Gray is doubtful that he wants it to happen, and Mest is doubtful that what he's waiting for will ever actually happen with two drunk guild masters :P lol**


	10. Nervous Anticipation

**Chapter 10 - Nervous Anticipation**

Dawn lit up the morning sky.

Juvia opened her eyes and blinked. She looked down at her arms, and realized she was snuggling her dear Gray-sama doll. _Ah... Gray-sama..._

Then she darted straight up in bed, realizing what the day was. _This is the day... Gray-sama will be taking Juvia out to Sakura Street's_ _Sushihausu!_

_Juvia must get ready!_

She fairly leaped out of bed and went to her closet. _Ai, Juvia is not sure what to wear...__ Who wakes up this early?__ Erza, but she doesn't care about dressing up. Levy, maybe._

Juvia headed her way over to the solid script mage's room. She tapped the door and heard some shuffling inside.

"What a second - oops!" There was a loud thump, then soon the door opened.

A smiling bluenette greeted her. "Oh hi Juvia~! Sorry to keep you waiting, I tripped over one of my books. Funny, I try to keep my room nice and orderly but it's not that easy," she laughed, rubbing her side where she fell.

"Well come on in! What's up?"

Juvia nodded and walked in. The room was full with floor-to-ceiling shelves, stacked with books. Piles of books were on three desks, one desk against each of the four room walls. The third desk was swept clean with only a few papers and a pencil can with writing pens and pencils. There was also a journal. The desk was beside a double bed which was neatly made with orange pillows and a little blue flower design on them, a light blue blanket with little orange flowers on them, and a baby blue bedsheet.

In the middle was a big glass coffee table, and around it was a lavender chaise with short oak legs painted gold, one comfortable looking love seat and two light blue armchairs.

"Good morning. Juvia - Juvia needs your help. Gray-sama asked Juvia out for lunch at Sushihausu on Sakura Street but Juvia isn't sure what to wear," explained Juvia shyly, sitting on the end of the chaise. Levy sat herself on an office swivel chair pulled away from one of the desks.

"I'd be glad to help! And congratulations, I knew he had his eye on you," added Levy, happy for her friend. "Ah, sushi house Sushihausu, eh? I've heard their sushi and meals are a delicacy, and the service is wonderful! Let's go to your room then!"

* * *

><p>Levy shook her head. "No, I don't think that one is quite right. A fresh, airy yellow looks nice on you but not that bland version of yellow," she protested gently.<p>

"Juvia thinks so too," the water mage said, looking in the mirror.

"Hm, how about..." Levy scanned the closet, which was slightly less full. The dresses she had not approved of for Juvia had been tossed in a pile by her bed.

"That one!" Levy pointed to a long cocktail dress with a bare back and thin layers to make the lengthy skirt of it look slightly ruffled and delicate. "The rich, satin blue colour is nice."

Juvia nodded and took it off its hanger. As she held it up to look at it properly, Levy gasped and dashed into the closet.

"Hey! Here's one, it looks really nice! I'm sure you'd look good in it!" She pulled a minidress out. "It must have been hidden behind that cocktail dress, or else we would have found it already!"

Dropping the satin blue dress, Juvia reached out for the minidress. "Juvia was saving this for the summer though," she said as she took it from Levy. _Will Gray-sama like this?_

Levy gave her a bright smile. "It's almost summer anyways, and this is a special occasion right? I'm sure you'll look fabulous in it."

Juvia lost all thoughts of doubtfulness as she slid the dress on. It was light and airy, a slim blue and pink mini dress. It was strapless with an lovely navy and a matching bow about the size of her hand over the chest, and the rest was a velvet pink as soft and beautiful as the colour of a rose.

Just as she was about to turn to look in the mirror, Levy interrupted.

"Not so fast!" Levy yelled, coming out of the closet with a sea-blue pill box hat. "This should complete the look."

She placed it on Juvia and stepped back to admire her. "There you go."

Juvia gazed at her reflection. "Juvia likes it!" she exclaimed.

"You look amazing!" Levy agreed in triumph. "Gray will be shocked! Well then again, you're pretty all the time so this should be no surprise," she added truthfully.

"Really Levy-chan?"

"Yup! You're so pretty!"

"Thank you," Juvia whispered gratefully. She stepped back from the mirror, astonished at her reflection. _It really does look good on Juvia. I only hope Gray-sama will think so too._

* * *

><p><em>Mest looked up. The night sky was already lighting up. "Eh? I thought it was only a few minutes ago that dusk fell!"<em>

_He shook his head. "I must have been dreaming. Well sun-up. I might as well try to wake up Master Makarov and Master Bob. They're probably both in a deep sleep after last night's drinking."_

_He strolled out of his room and entered a long hall. "If I remember correctly, Master Makarov's room was the last room on the left, and Master Bob's on the right, at the end of the hall," he said to himself._

_Walking towards the end, it didn't seem to get any closer. He checked his watch. "Eh? It's four in the morning? How early, too early for merely springtime. Queer."_

_After what seemed like a long time of going down the hall he checked his watch again. "It's three thirty two in the morning? But it was just four!"_

_He continued walking, checking his watch at different intervals - and what he read made no sense at all, and spread out to, logically, days and days and days. But it couldn't take forever to get to the end of the hall could it?_

_It seemed like that was true though, because the more he walked, the more tired he got, and the end of the hall was not an inch closer._

_"What's going on, this doesn't make sense!" He checked his watch again. It seemed that at least two hundred sixteen days had gone by. "The mansion didn't seem this big when I looked at it from outside."_

_Then suddenly a voice behind him called out, "Oh-hoho, want some Magnolia Cherry?"_

_Mest spun around, expecting to see Master Makarov but instead there was Master Bob._

_Then he heard a voice from the side of the hall where the two Masters' rooms were. "My you're looking very beautiful today!"_

_He turned around once more, only to see Fairy Tail's short master instead of Master Bob of Blue Pegasus._

_Suddenly he was surrounded by their voices saying different things at once, and surrounded by Master Makarovs and Master Bobs._

_Confused, he exclaimed, "What's going on?"_

"Doran-bolt! Doran-bolt, you lovely looking young man!" a voice yelled, shaking Mest awake.

"Eh?" He shot up in bed and looked around, expecting to see Master Makarov because the voice sounded like Master Bob.

Instead he saw the Blue Pegasus master. "Huh? You're Master Bob!"

"Ah, who did you think I was?" the master looked confused.

"I - oh, that must have been a dream," Mest realized. _That's weird. I never have nightmares._

Bob laughed. "A nightmare?"

"Yes, but I never have them." He sat confused on his bed, rubbing his temples.

"Must be the wine. You guzzled down eighteen bottles last night, beauty!" Bob winked at him.

"Oh that explains it." Mest stared at Bob. "I was thinking maybe today we could get to business instead of drinking wine and such... I'm here about Bora of Prominence, who you say wanted to restore Titan Nose?"

"Yes, of course," Bob agreed. "That'd be best. I don't want you to get nightmares again, Lovey!"

"Er, yes," agreed Mest, but his mind was not on his nightmares. _Master Bob is creeping me out with his gay act. When did he start to be that way, all gay and stuff? I really want to know... I really really want to know..._

"I'll bring you to him after breakfast," Master Bob continued cheerfully, breaking into Mest's thoughts.

"Where is he?"

The cheerful master winked at Mest. "Oh, a mansion of mine is never without an underground prison hold! Of course it has wonderful accomodations - especially the Deluxe Jail Cell, where Bora is now!"

Mest blinked, confused. "Er, 'deluxe'?"

"Why of course! For the more handsome prisoners," Bob explained with his trademark giggle.


	11. A Single, Loving Kiss

**Chapter 11 - A Single, Loving Kiss**

* * *

><p><strong>10:58 am<strong>

Gray blinked at himself in the mirror. _Casual tucked-collar shirt, long beige dress pants, brand new sneakers... combed my hair... this should do._

He looked at the navy and black striped tie in his hand. _Should I? Nah it'd be too formal. Well... yeah okay, girls like to dress up so I should at least wear a tie._

Then he frowned. _You dimwit, tying ties are too much of a nuisance!_

_So? If it seems like I put in an effort to look good, then won't she be impressed?_

_Nah, girls don't care._

Gray scowled and turned to walk out. As he was locking the door of his home he sighed. "Stop talking to yourself, stupid!" he muttered angrily to himself, then shook his head and walked down the street, rather peaceful for the late morning.

As he passed an alley between two buildings on his way to Sushihausu, he heard some noises and turned to see what was going on.

A shady looking girl with long black bangs hiding her face and the rest of her sleek jet-black hair resting over her back was sitting there, reaching into a red suitcase. She looked up and smiled at the confused ice mage.

"Gray Fullbuster. I've been expecting you." She lifted her bangs and revealed a familiar face.

Gray tried to hide his shocked expression. "Daphne! You? I thought you..."

"Oh phooey like I'd die from a minor explosion like that!" She pulled out a Metamo stick and began sucking happily on it.

"No, not that. You were arrested weren't you?" Gray felt flustered. _This girl is dangerous..._

"Meh, they let me go but on one restriction - they told me I had to go to some guy called Mastah Makaroof and work in his business guild thingy for a year," she explained when she momentarily took out her Metamo stick.

"Mastah Makaroof? Hey that's Gramps! He's the master of our guild Fairy Tail! Natsu is in it, he's the guy you tried to use to power your fake dragonoid. And I'm in it, and Lucy and Erza."

"Oh! They probably won't care for me then... I know!" Daphne exclaimed, her glasses brightening in a white glow. "I'll give them free Metamo and they'll definitely be nice to me! And if not, well, this Fairy Tail is known for having a lot of inter-guild fights or something right?" She gave Gray a wicked smile and her glasses gleamed deviously.

"Eh, yeah..."

"So, Gray, mind showing me the guild?" She asked, getting up and taking a big red suitcase with the word "Metamo" engraved in a gold cursive style. "Which way to it?" she yelled, clutching his arm with her free hand.

"But I've got an appointment, so just ask someone. Everyone in Magnolia knows," Gray explained, tugging away. _Crazy girl, clutching me that way. Tch._

"Aww, an appointment with your girlfriend?" Daphne said teasingly.

"What does it matter?"

Daphne ignored him. "Is she in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah."

She gave him a triumphant punch. "Hah! So it _is_ your girlfriend! Hm? Whaddya say to telling her about my Metamo? If she wants to have some I'll give her a discount!" She winked at him. "As much as the super pretty, awesome girl mage I am, I'm also a business girl at heart, Gray. Don't forget that!"

Gray shrugged. "What time is it?" he asked.

"A few minutes past eleven. Why, you're gonna be late or something?"

"Yes! I'm supposed to be at Sushihausu at eleven thirty!" Gray ran off, leaving Daphne pouting as she watched him go.

* * *

><p><strong>11:18 am<strong>

Cana frowned as she looked down the street. "No Gray... gotta keep looking."

She ran down the street, turned a corner and bumped into - Gray!

"Gray! Big news - Mest is gonna meet up with Bora and we're going to Master Bob's mansion as eye-witnesses! I tried finding Juvia but I can't and we hafta go _now_!" Before Gray could protest, Cana waved down a taxi-carriage and they rode off towards the mansion, which was about twenty minutes away.

* * *

><p><strong>11:34 am<strong>

Juvia took out her pocket mirror, observed herself carefully, then tucked it back in her pocket and took a deep breath. She was standing in front of Sushihausu, in front of the big welcoming entrance. She gathered up all her courage and pushed open the doors.

Scanning the wonderful-smelling restaurant she saw that there were a few little parties seated here and there, enjoying their time at the restaurant.

_Where is Gray-sama? Where is Juvia's Gray-sama? Did he not come yet?_

A waitress came up to her. "Welcome - a table for yourself?"

"Juvia would like a table for two," the water mage politely requested.

As she was seated she looked for Gray but couldn't spot him anywhere in the restaurant. The waitress gave her the menu and left for a while.

_Where is Gray-sama? Why is he late? Does he not love Juvia? Gray-sama come soon... Juvia does not want to be alone!_

"Gray-sama..." she whispered.

"Pardon? Nigiri?"

Juvia looked up and saw the waitress waiting to take her order. Blushing, she realized what had happened and shook her head.

"Please give Juvia some more time," she said.

"Of course." The waitress left.

_Ring!_ The bells on the entrance door sounded and Juvia looked eagerly towards the entrance expecting the ice mage she was so in love with but instead a mother with two little girls came in.

_Gray-sama, when will you come?_

* * *

><p><strong>12:32 pm<strong>

Juvia picked up some sushi with her chopsticks. She had heard from Levy that Sushihausu was famous for its sushi but she didn't feel like trying.

She had already given up hope. Everytime the bells at the entrance sounded, she had turned to look but was disappointed.

_Gray-sama, your Juvia is waiting. Why will you not come for her? Do you not care? Gray-sama...__ Juvia has loved you ever since she laid eyes on you on the roof of Phantom Lord guild._

_When she did missions with you, she did everything to protect and care for you. Yet you do not show you care for her... _

_That unison raid you did with her, was a memory well kept, cared for, cherished. Have you forgotten? Why are you not with her now? Gray-sama..._

She began crying. She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_Ring! Ring__!_

She didn't bother to look up. Time and time again she had been disappointed. Waiting for a full hour but to no avail. She might as well go home.

_Footsteps - a waitress coming to greet the new customer. "Would you like a table?"_

She rested her head on the booth she was seated at, tears in her eyes. Some ran down her cheeks; others dripped onto the table.

_Drip. Drop. Patter-patter-patter-patter-pound!-pound!-pound!-pound!..._

Outside it had begun raining, pouring, pounding on the Sushihausu roof. Inside the mood was as dismal as outside.

_"No, thank you. I already have one." Footsteps - coming closer._

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

She looked up, blinking away the tears, and was met by a warm smile, gentle eyes and a loving, familiar face.

"Gray-sama... you came..."

"Yes, my love. I'm sorry I was kept back. I have good news - Bora has been arrested. The last remnants of him and Titan Nose are erased from your life. Now, my Juvia... if you will accept this, I would love to ask if you would allow me to accompany you for the rest of your future."

With this the beloved ice mage presented a silver ring, with a heart shaped diamond, resting in an open, small velvet-cushioned case.

"Gray-sama..." She looked up at her love. "Yes, Gray-sama..."

He wiped away the last remains of her tears. "I love you, Juvia."

Outside, the rain stopped, replaced by a glistening, beautiful rainbow. And inside Sushihausu on Sakura Street, Gray slid the ring on Juvia's left ring finger and gave her a single, loving kiss.


	12. Wake to Reality

**Chapter 13 - Wake to Reality**

"Juvia... Juvia wake up!" A familiar voice of her Gray-sama brought the water mage back to reality.

"Sorry I was late, Cana got me to be an eye-witness for Bora's 'trial', if you see my meaning," Gray muttered. _In truth he just asked me a bunch of questions, then it was mostly Bora insulting me..._ "And on my way back," he continued, "I had to go get something."

Juvia looked up. "Gray-sama?"

"Yeah, I just got here. Were you crying? Hey, did you fall asleep?"

"Oh... Maybe Juvia did..."

She looked up into her Gray-sama's eyes but saw no reflection of any proposal. _It must have been a dream... Juvia must have fallen asleep! No! Does that mean Gray-sama never gave her that ring? Never kissed her?_

Gray sat down in the chair opposite her. "Hey, so Bora was your boyfriend huh?"

Juvia winced at the blunt way Gray had started off the conversation. "Yes... not now though. Juvia does not care for him," she said quietly. _Gray-sama, be like in my dream... Tell me you love me..._

Gray gave her a slight grin. "Good. Cuz he's been arrested." Then he looked down at the food. "It's gonna go cold if we don't eat it soon, and we wouldn't want Sushihausu's food to get cold without us having some," he said, picking up his chopsticks.

"Juvia? You okay?" He narrowed his eyes at the water mage.

Juvia turned away. "Juvia is okay," she managed to whisper, but had to wipe the tears welling in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Juvia..." Gray frowned and got out of his seat, walked over, and took Juvia's napkin. "Here, wipe with this... gently, I don't want your eyes to go red," he muttered.

Juvia took the napkin and wiped away her tears. _Gray-sama cares for his Juvia... but not like in the dream..._

Gray took a deep breath. "What did I do? Tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

"Juvia - had a dream that her Gray-sama - " Juvia blurted before she realized how much she had said and turned away, blushing. _Juvia should not have said that... Now Gray-sama will know!_

Gray cupped her chin with his hand to make her face him, and stared into her blue eyes. "Go on.

_Eh? Gray-sama wants to know more! Juvia must not... must... not... tell him what happened!_ Juvia blushed more, and looked away. _Gray-sama's eyes are beautiful_, she thought.

"Gray-sama - gave Juvia... a - ring," she managed to say, then got up out of her chair and raced out of Sushihausu, the tears returning. _Gray-sama is probably appalled at Juvia now!_ she thought sadly, racing towards Fairy Hills which was rather close by.

She collapsed on a garden bench in the peaceful garden at the front. Sobbing to her hearts content she let the tears flow until she fell asleep on the garden bench, the last of the tears running slowly down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Gray silently panted, looking frantically for where Juvia might be. <em>She ran in this direction but where could she be? There's Lucy's place, or Fairy Hills which is down that path. Where would she go?<em>_ Stupid forks in the road._

_I'll try Fairy Hills._

As he ran to the girls' dormitory he silently asked himself why he was even bothering to go chase Juvia. But he knew that he himself liked her.

_Ah! There is is..._

He stopped running and looked around. Then he walked into the garden. _Hey, who's that? Is that - Juvia?_

He sat down on the empty end of the bench and gazed at his Juvia. Then he cradled her on his lap and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Juvia blinked and sat up. <em>Where is Juvia?<em>

Then she remembered. She had ran away from Gray at the Sushihausu and came to rest on a garden bench at Fairy Hills. _Eh? A pillow?_

_Ah! Gray-sama!_

She wondered how he found her and then sat upright beside him, gazing at his eyes. _So beautiful... Juvia's Gray-sama..._

She looked around, then blushed. _He _is_ asleep..._

Juvia then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then frantically turned away, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. _Ah! Juvia actually kissed Gray-sama! No one is around but what if someone did see? What if he wakes up? Gray-sama stay sleeping!_

But he opened his eyes and looked around, confused. Then he spotted Juvia, face turned away, sitting beside him.

"Juvia? Oh... Juvia why did you run away?" he said, remembering what had happened.

"Juvia... was afraid..."

"Of what?"

"That Gray-sama... would be appalled..." Juvia didn't dare look at him, instead fiddled with her navy pill box hat which she had taken off her head and put on her lap. _He really is, he won't speak to me,_ she thought when he didn't reply.

Then he gave a slight sigh and took Juvia by the shoulders so he could look directly at her. "Juvia I'm not appalled. In fact..." He kept a gentle grasp on her shoulders but looked slightly away, a bit embarrassed. "In fact I might end up doing that one of these days giving you a ring."

Juvia couldn't say anything. _Gray-sama... _not appalled... _one of these days... a ring..._ She was in a daze.

"Juvia!" Gray patted her on her right shoulder. "Be careful, you almost fainted..."

Then he gave her a shy look. "I like you, you know..."

"Gray-sama?" _He just said he liked Juvia! Oh..._

"This is not a dream, Juvia. Don't worry. If you don't like me then I won't be hurt, I -"

"Gray-sama, don't say that to Juvia... she... likes you too..." the water mage whispered, averting her gaze.

Gray let go of her shoulders and instead took her hand. "Juvia, look at me. I really do like you. That is..." A slight blush rose in his cheeks and he gave a sigh, then pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

Then he turned away, thoroughly embarrassed. "I'm sorry..."

Juvia looked at him and for a moment they were both silent. Then Gray turned around, about to say some more when she fainted.

Gray bent over to take her in his arms. "Juvia!"


	13. Make a Wish

**A/N Back with the grand finale! Hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Make a Wish<strong>

Juvia blinked as the sunlight shone into her room. She sat up and saw that she was sitting in her own bed, cuddling her mini Gray-sama.

"You're awake." The voice of her love came from one of the chairs by the coffee table.

"Gray-sama!"

"And Cana," the voice of a friend said. She was seated in an other chair. "You finally woke. Now I'll leave you two, I'm going to breakfast." She got up, winked at them and left the room, leaving Gray with Juvia.

He got up and walked over to Juvia's bedside. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Juvia is alright," she said, blushing. _In the same room as Gray-sama, alone! Why is he here?_

"After you fainted last night Cana came and brought you to your room. We sat there all night with you," he explained, gazing at her scruffy hair. _Man does she look cute when she just wakes up._

Juvia blushed. "Gray-sama..." _He took care of me! All night, too..._

"Hey, about last night... why did you faint?"

"Oh..." Juvia looked down shyly. "Because you..."

"Because I... Oh. I'm sorry," Gray apologized, looking down as well.

Juvia tried to smile but she was too flustered. "Don't. Gray-sama... ki - kiss Juvia again," she whispered. _Ai! Juvia was too bold! No, Gray-sama, forget she said that! Ah!_

Gray looked back at her. "I - was hoping you'd ask that... so you're not angry, huh?" He grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss. This time Juvia was slightly less surprised and kissed him back.

The door opened and there was a _flick!_ of a camera. The new couple stopped and stared at the two figures in the doorway.

Cana grinned at them and beside her, Mirajane was holding the guilty camera.

"Cana!" cried Gray, shocked and embarrassed. "And Mira!"

Juvia didn't say anything, just stared at them, shocked.

The two women gave them their signature grins. Cana winked at them, "Sorry, couldn't resist! Believe me, later when you two get married, you'll be glad we did this! You might get us to show it at your wedding too," she added, then turned and walked away after Mirajane.

Juvia gave one look at their escaping figures and fell to the floor.

"Juvia!"

Gray caught her just in time and shook her gently to make sure she was conscious. "Juvia, don't be like that. Cana -" he said slowly, "just might be right."

Juvia gazed up into her rescuer's and love's eyes. They were honest and loving and gentle. "Gray-sama," she said adoringly, the colour returning to her face.

She smiled, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue ~<em>

The next day, at the guild, Gray announced to Fairy Tail that he was now dating Juvia, who blushed and agreed shyly. Cheers went up all around the guild and the first to congratulate them was Daphne, who was also the first to give them presents, to which Gray protested that they weren't getting married yet. But Juvia graciously accepted Daphne's gift of Metamo sticks.

Then Mirajane suggested a celebration (the new couple protesting) and the whole guild agreed heartily so they had a big celebration. In the middle of it, Cana put on a large screen the picture of Gray and Juvia kissing in Fairy Hills and the couple blushed.

Natsu was very excited about the picture and promptly teased Gray about it, who defended him and Juvia. Then Gray trooped over and proceeded to beat him up. The celebration ended with a big fight, and Masters Makarov and Bob coming back from the mansion, thoroughly drunk.

For one and a half years the couple dated, went on missions together and spent as much time as possible with each other. Then one day, Gray invited Juvia to Sushihausu for lunch, proposed to the love of his life and they were finally married...

**the end**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **YES! I finally have time for my other fanfic ideas now... I have this habit of being able to focus on one fanfic at a time so I tend to leave the other ideas in the dust. Thanks for reading and please comment, or even favourite!****

Edit: **I**** have made a sequel to Fateful Encounters, called Love Shall Endure including Gray's proposal to Juvia and everything after that leading up to their marriage! It's titled Love Shall Endure (you can find it on my profile) and other fanfics as well, one Gruvia & Nalu and one Gale & Nalu**


End file.
